Reconstructing the Last Treasure of the Man
Reconstructing the Last Treasure of the Man, shortened as Last Treasure of the Man, is the second story of the "Stories of the Vanished Man" series. It is supposed to be a demonstration of an episode revealing Phineas and Candace's biological father without any suspense or dramatic scenes. Story Discovering It was a summer's day like usual as Phineas and Ferb visited their personal museum: the attic, with Mom's permission of course. It's been a long time they haven't touched their past, so they would like to see it again. It might also give Phineas some inspiration for his upcoming big idea. They went through all of the old stuff. "Hey Ferb, look!" Phineas called while holding two pieces of clothing. "Here's our baby clothes! It looked so big on us back then. I wonder why these weren't sold in the garage sale earlier in summer?" He put them back and they continue to search around, but now it's for more nostalgic feelings rather than inspiration. The search stopped as Phineas discovered a box, a box dustier than the other boxes, a box that Phineas needs to dig so deep into the jungle of merchandises and antiques. The box seemed to be the most complicated of the other boxes though, since there's a digital lock attached to it. "From the outside the box looks very advanced." Phineas commented. "What could be inside it?" That psyched boy immediately tries to press the code. None of it worked. After Phineas's many failed attempts, Ferb decided to replace him and tried to crack the code. As Ferb presses the keypads very quick, Phineas witnessed him with awe. Yep, he's amazing like he always was. After the very complex action, the box finally opened. The boys looked inside the box as they see many old items. "They all seem to belong to a man named 'Perseus Papadakis'." Phineas said after he saw a stack of certificates being awarded to him. There were also photos of the "Perseus" guy and his twin brother, which according to the certificates is named "Raphael". Finally, he saw a blueprint, the only one contained within the box. With curiosity, Phineas unrolled the blueprint and discovered that it was a blueprint to the "Reverse Ray". With positive energy, Phineas shouted, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do by this moment!" After the declaration he looked down and saw the lack of a certain pet. "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked. "We left him downside, remember?" Ferb uttered. "Oh yeah..." Phineas remembered. "Let's check him downstairs then." Phineas and Ferb went downstairs with an old but recently discovered blueprint. As they arrived at the living room where Mom is, Phineas inquired, "Mom, have you seen Perry?" "I haven't seen him." Mom answered. "Anyway, I'm going to the Union of Housewives meeting. I'll get back by 5 o'clock." "OK, Mom." Phineas reacted, then wondered. "Hmm... I wonder where he is?" Meanwhile, Perry, now as "Agent P" is in his lair, watching Major Monogram giving him a mission. "Good morning, Agent P." Major Monogram greeted. "Recent sightings from the security cameras have witnessed hairy men threatening people to obey Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Go to his base and see what he's doing." Perry saluted to Major Monogram's salute, and went off with his jet pack. Thanks Back in the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas and Ferb just finished building their Reverse Ray in their garage. Then the sweet girl next-door Isabella appeared in front of them and greeted, "Hey Phineas! and Ferb. Whatcha doin'?" "We've created something from an old blueprint we've found in the attic." Phineas answered. "It's called the Reverse Ray. It's just like the one in the blueprint, except that instead of just reversing to the previous state, it could revert that back to normal and time adjustment." "That is just what I need!" Isabella said. "For what?" Phineas asked. "Wait for a sec." Isabella said. She goes back to her house for some business, and went back to Phineas and Ferb's with her badly damaged Fireside Girl sash. "That was fast." Phineas said. "And what happened to your sash. It looks like it has been damaged by an explosion." "It has." Isabella answered. "It got damaged along with the hardly-earned patches I got while I was trying to get my Discovering a Substance Patch yesterday. I can't repair it quickly because I have to wear it this afternoon. Would you mind fixing it?" "Sure, why not?" Phineas said. "This is urgent, after all." After that Phineas adjusted the time, shot the beam to her sash, and made it look like the time she had it yesterday. "Thanks, Phineas." Isabella thanked. Then something from her waist was making sounds. "Oh, that's my walkie-talkie. It's a new thing for the Fireside Girls." She picked it up and had a conversation with one of her troop mates. "Isabella, wear your Fireside Girl outfit now. We have to prepare the welcome party for the new Fireside Girls this afternoon. You don't have to wear your sash if you want. Over." "OK, I'll be on my way." Isabella answered. "Anyway, I'll bring my sash today. My two friends fixed it with their newest invention. You should tell the others about it. Over." "Alright, but they should come to the party. We're too busy to come over to their house. Over." "Thanks. I'll see you about 15 minutes from now. Over." Isabella smiled as she puts her walkie-talkie back to her waist and looked at Phineas. "Phineas, you and Ferb are invited to the Fireside Girl welcoming party. Would you like to come?" "Sure, I love parties." Phineas reacted. Ferb was smiling beside him as a sign of acception. "Don't forget to bring the Reverse Ray." Isabella added. "The Fireside Girls would be delighted to see it. I have to get going. Meet me up in the Danville Park at 2, OK?" "Got it." Phineas answered while he was thumbing up. Isabella left the scene to get ready for the party, while Phineas and Ferb went back inside the house to ask for permission from their sister-in-charge-conditionally Candace. "Hey, Candace." Phineas called. "We're going to Isabella's party at the Danville Park." Candace was so busy with the phone, she just replied, "Alright, just don't do anything wrong." Then Phineas and Ferb happily went off to Isabella's party. After they shut the door, Candace finished her phone conversation, feeling suspicious of her little brothers' actions. "What happens if they're making something big?" she talked to herself. "I should follow them to check." She later went out, locked the door, and head out to the Danville Park. My Evil Plan Yards from the house, Agent P arrived at the main building of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, listening to its own silly jingle. He arrived through the window, carefully opening and closing it. Then came a voice, "Oh, it's that you are, Perry the Platypus!" He looked back, and found out that he's immediately discovered by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, his daily nemesis. "To start the day, let me introduce you to my minions!" the evil doctor who looked like a pharmacist began. He showed Agent P his bunch of minions, standing in line. They were strong men with visible sharp teeth. Their clothes looked new and tidy, but their hair looks contrarily messy. Then something overshadowed Agent P. He had soon find out when the thing overshadowing him grabbed him tight. "If you were wondering if I was responsible for threatening the citizens of the Tri-State Area, yes, yes I was." Dr. D boasted. "You see, I need some help for ruling the Tri-State-" Then he was interrupted by one of the minions as he lifted his leg, ready to do some dirty work. Then he received a squirt from the evil doctor, "Bad dog! Bad dog!" and the minion stood up like a soldier again. "Excuse me, Perry the Platypus. They're still some naughty dogs here." Dr. Doofenshmirtz apologized for a sec, then continued. "Anyway, I need some help for ruling the Tri-State Area! I've already tried to put posters to kindly ask them to worship me, but apparently they've paid no attention. I've also tried to make clones out of me, but that also failed." His disappointed frown immediately changed into an evil grin. "And then I had a light-bulb over my head. I soon found out that maybe animals could help me, you know, like how the O.W.C.A. have their secret agents as animals. And what's more a more trusting animal than a dog! No offence, Perry the Platypus. Then the staff and I began to train the dog from when they were puppies into strong, Doof-worshipping beasts!" Then Dr. Doofenshmirtz begin to walk around the room. "But there's this one problem... dog catchers! Each time I release a batch, a dog catcher always catch them and bring them to the animal control center and yeah... it's pretty hard to explain. Which is why I've invented the Anthromoprh-inator!" He shown the machine in front of Agent P. It was big, like his other -inators. "What this machine does is to change animals into humans! And once my dogs have been turned into humans, the dog catchers will never be able to catch them!" After his wild movements based on his big evil plan, he faced the still-grunted Agent P with a grin, not even an evil grin, just a proud grin while ending his explanation by saying, "Good idea, isn't it?" Isabella's Party Phineas and Ferb were walking towards the Danville Park, when they were passing two similar figures, Buford and Baljeet, with the bully dragging the nerd by the hand. Baljeet doesn't look happy, though it's quite common for him to feel like that when it comes to being close to Buford. "Hey Buford and Baljeet," Phineas greeted. "Are you going to the Fireside Girl's party too?" "Of course not! It's too girly!" Buford answered. "I'm going to bring Baljeet to be my punching bag for the gym." "You don't have to worry about me." Baljeet interrupted. "This happens weekly! Hey! Don't pull me too hard!" Then they got out of Phineas and Ferb's sights, and they continue walking. After a few footsteps, Phineas and Ferb arrived at the Fireside Girl Welcoming Party. There were some of the original Fireside Girls Troop 46231, including Isabella herself. There were also some unfamiliar faces. They were either non-Troop 46231 Fireside Girls, new and original, or the new Troop 46231 Fireside Girls. They were having fun with some drinks and snacks, talking to each other as they introduce themselves. They also had brought their non-Fireside Girl friends and family to the party. There was also something standing out to the croud: a huge object covered by a cloth which would be presented by the end of the day. Looking at the fun, Phineas and Ferb attempted to get into the party. There was a Fireside Girl, probably a non-Troop 46231 one, tall and tough-looking, working as a "security guard" so no stranger is allowed to join. "Who are you?" the Fireside Girl asked. "We're Phineas and Ferb." Phineas responded. "Where's your passes?" "Um... we don't have any passes." Phineas said. "But we're invited by Isabella though." "Yeah right." the 'security guard' refused as she pointed at a bunch of people without passes. "That's what a lot of people say." Then a grunt was heard behind the tough Fireside Girl. She looked back, and she had soon found out that it was Isabella. "Oh, hey Isabella." "They're with me." Isabella said. "Phineas, could you show the Reverse Ray?" Phineas took out his odd gadget: the Reverse Ray. The security guard was amazed. "This..." the security guard uttered. "This is the gadget you've mentioned, Isabella! Okay, I'll let Phineas and Ferb in!" "Thanks!" Phineas said. Phineas and Ferb had finally passed the security guard. After that the couple were lead by Isabella. "So what do we do in the party?" Phineas asked. "Watch the introduction, of course!" Isabella answered with a smile caused mostly by Phineas. "But it's not the time yet, so while you wait, you can watch the many activities done by the Fireside Girls. Enjoy them while I get ready for the main event." After that Isabella left Phineas and Ferb alone. "So what do you want to see first, Ferb?" Phineas inquired as he points to the many stands. They were all extraordinary like Phineas and Ferb themselves. "Handcraft, acrobatics, patches, bakery?" Ferb remained quiet, with no comment at all. "Hmm... we should just go to the handcraft stand since it's farthest to the left." Phineas continued, and they begin to walk. Wild Dogs Apparently the Danville Park is also close to the main building of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where Agent P was still hugged tight by one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's furry minions. "Alright now." Dr. Doofenshmirtz declared. "Now threat, my minions! Threat as much as you can!" The dogs ragely went down the building towards the Tri-State Area, except for one dog, which is the one holding Agent P tight. After that Dr. Doofenshmirtz faced Agent P and said, "While my minions are threatening the citizens right now, I'll just watch some TV. My favorite soap opera is on now! See ya!" The platypus agent took out a stick from his fedora. He waved it in front of the beast, distracting him. He later threw it at a distance, with hopes that the dog will let him free. But when he did, the dog did try to get the stick, but is still holding on to Agent P. "Oh yeah, Perry the Platypus." Dr. Doofenshmirtz stated while watching TV. "I've trained my dogs to be smart, so don't expect them to fall into tricks a normal dog would." Then Agent P noticed that he's standing next to the Anthromorph-inator. After that Agent P decides to press some buttons very quickly so the dog won't notice. After Agent P operated the Anthromorph-inator, at that moment its laser was pointed at Agent P. After that with a strike of a fist, the "Shoot" button was pressed, and the laser had soon stroke Agent P. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was watching his favorite Latino soap opera. It was getting into the most interesting part, the climax, that is. Unfortunately, it was interrupted by the sounds of whacks, kapows, and punches, kicks, and other maneuvers. "Ugh! What's the problem now!?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz was forced to leave his watching station and check his lab. Of course, he was shock. If he was holding glass, he would drop it, shattering them to pieces. "Is that you, Perry the Platypus?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz questioned and exclaimed. "You're human! And handsome too! Which bugs me because the good guys always get the good looks while we the bad guys always get the ugly ones... and you're human! Unbelievable! Wait, wha-" Meanwhile at the Danville Park, the main event of the Fireside Girls' Welcoming Party had begun. All of the invited members had been lead to their seats by some of the Fireside Girls, while the new Fireside Girls were lining up in front of the audience. After the preparation was done, main event was started, with Isabella as the host. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen..." she started. While Isabella was starting the event, Candace had finally arrived at the party, where she could check if Phineas and Ferb were doing anything. Though apparently... they haven't done anything strange or big yet. She then encountered the security guard. "Where's the ticket?" the security guard asked. "I'm a Fireside Girl!" Candace responded. "I could go in whenever I want!" "Unless you have an outfit, you are not allowed to come in." the security guard explained shortly. Candace distracted her by pointing out "Hey look, the main event had started!" and easily got through her. "Hey, what was that for?" the security guard moaned. After Candace illegally came in, she searched for Phineas and Ferb so she could focus on spying them. After a while, she spotted a redhead next to a greenhead, probably the only greenhead in the audience. When she was about to march towards them, there was a sudden call: "And now we have a notable Fireside Girl who had earned 50 patches a day who will do a speech for us. Let's call her, Candace Flynn!" Every Fireside Girl looked at Candace while clapping their hands, followed by the rest of the audience. Candace has no choice but to get in front of the audience to give a speech, cancelling her attempts against her little brothers. After that, she started the speech. "Uh... hello." Candace greeted, nervously. "I'm Candace Flynn. Um... congratulations for the Lil' Sparks who had just been promoted to be Fireside Girls. OK, that's all from me. Bye!" Then Candace rushed out, going for Phineas and Ferb. "Thanks for the speech Candace." Isabella commented. "Now we will preform the official Fireside Girl song." The screen was focused on a Fireside Girl being a conductor in front of the row , she lifted her hands, getting ready to wave it, and instructed, "One, two three!" We're Fireside Girls, one and all And together we belong, We wear our patches upon our sashes, And stand cute, small, and strong, This is the Fireside Girls song... And it's not too terribly long! AB Plot "Are you ready for the big surprise?" Isabella asked to the crowd as the Fireside Girls were getting ready to lift the cloth. The audience clapped as a sign of a yes. "OK. Lift the cloth!" The Fireside Girls lifted the cloth which reveals a large cake, showing different decorations per layer. Of course, it was a Fireside Girl theme. The cake was so tall a bird almost crashed it. "Now we will serve this cake baked by the Fireside Girls ourselves to every member of this party." Isabella continued. Another Fireside Girl was ready to cut the cake. But as soon as the knife was inserted into the cake, a few furry men arrived. "Hail Doofenshmirtz! Obey Doofenshmirtz!" was the only words they chanted. They chased the the party guests. "Alert!" Katie, a Danvillian Fireside Girl shouted. "Some strange intruders are invading this party!" "Alright, Fireside Girls!" Isabella called before every single Fireside Girl were surrounding her. "Get some ropes from the handcraft stand. We have some spoilsports to catch." And that's what the Fireside Girls did. They took the ropes and were ought to catch the "spoilsports". After that, the screen was focused on the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building, with a really disappointed Dr. Doofenshmirtz standing next to the recently blown up Anthromorphinator. "You broke my machine and made me missed my favorite show!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled towards Agent P, a human with teal hair, a fedora, and a trench coat. In response, Agent P saluted in front of the shining sun, showing his... humanity, backing from Doofenshmirtz (we can't see his face yet) and launched off the building into the skies. "Curse you Perry the- oh wait! My minions are still human!" After that Doofenshmirtz went to the monitoring screen with a popcorn, a cap with a picture of a dog-turned-into-a-human's head, and a no. 1 glove. "Now I'll watch them as they're attacking some little girls. Go Minions! Go!" As Doofenshmirtz was watching, the Fireside Girls were attacking the minions with teamwork and martial arts. "Whoa, this is better than the soap opera. The girls actually do something! Maybe I'll change my opinions about the Fireside Girls." He was very exited when he was watching, until he found out that the minions were finally tied. "NOOOO!!! I take it back! I still dislike the Fireside Girls!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz crossed his arms and humphed as he turned off the TV, walked away from it and encountered Norm. Norm said, "Do you need your Loser Gum now?" as he offered a package of Loser Gum, complete with the depressed "Loser Gum..." jingle. "I'll have some," Doofenshmirtz answered with a sigh as he was leaving the scene. "As soon as I have a shower of despair." The scene goes to the actual location that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was watching: Danville Park. Only this time, it's messier. "Sorry for the disturbance." Isabella announced. "the cake is ruined so we won't pass the cake." "We'll fix that for you!" Someone raised a hand. Isabella looked at the source of the sound and had found out that it was Phineas accompanied by Ferb who said it. "Oh yeah! The Reverse Ray!" Isabella remembered. "You could shoot the cake, right?" Phineas replied, "Absolutely." Ferb lifted the gun-looking gadget and pointed it towards the cake. He pressed the button which made the machine shoot a green ray, turning the cake into the state when it was done. He did the same for the rest of the party. "Thanks, Phineas!" Isabella thanked, followed by the other Fireside Girls. Oh... how compact they are... except for one. "Phineas and Ferb!!!" Candace shouted as she took the Reverse Ray. "You are so busted when Mom sees this!" After that she took her cellphone and called Mom. "Mom!" Candace called. "Phineas and Ferb made a ray which reverts things back to normal!" "Oh that's nice Candace, I hope they were able to revert you back to normal." Mom sarcastically replied as she was at the Union of Housewives building, which is just a small house. She was done about what food should they make during the National House Supplies Day. "Just go to the Danville Park while you pick us up!" Candace shouted. Mom sighed, "Alright, I'll go to the Danville Park, just to pick you three up." After the conversation, Candace slapped her cellphone shut. "Ha! Now that I've called Mom, you're going down! Woo-" Candace lifted her arms, but her happiness were interrupted by none other than... furry men! Not only that, the professionally tied furry men also broke out of the knot. Candace screamed in horror. "There are more of these hobos!?" Candace exclaimed. The furry men were coming close to the center of the party. "Hail Doofenshmirtz! Obey Doofenshmirtz!" they chanted. "What should we do now?" Candace asked. "Stand back!" a voice was heard. The crowd noticed the source: a figure flying through the sky with a jetpack. He landed right between Candace and the furry men. Once he had landed, they could see his details, trench coat, fedora, green hair, triangle head... triangle head? "Who are you?" confused Candace inquired. The man tipped his hat and answered, "Someone who knows how to defeat these men." After that the man gave his hand as he was asking for something from Candace, "Now give me that gadget." Candace handed out the gadget, the man said "Thanks." and faced the Fireside Girls. "Fireside Girls, I will need your help to keep those men still." The Fireside Girls did what the man who's actually Agent P in a very, very good disguise, thanks to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The rest of the crowd, including Candace, Phineas, and Ferb were watching at their seats, as if they're watching an action movie. The Fireside Girls quickly hold the furry men tight with the recently broken rope, with the help of the man and his judo maneuvers. After all of the furry men were kept still, the man changed the time settings, "Set the time to about 2 hours... and done." As soon as the man said, "done", he immediately zapped the furry men. In a few zaps, the furry men turned into dogs almost instantly. "There." The man said. "That should do it." The dogs are still barking and struggling like crazy. Then a dog catcher (we we've "seen" before in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's flashback) arrived. "Whoa! Look at these many dogs!" The dog catcher exclaimed. "Do they have any owners?" The fedora-wearing man shook his head and said, "Nope." "Okay then, they'll be taken to the animal shelter." the dog catcher stated. "Good thing I brought a truck." The dog catcher showed the man the big truck. "We dog catchers rarely bring them out." "Alright, you know what we should do." Isabella told. After the last dog was inserted into the truck, the dog catcher (who's already in the truck) said, "Now, to the animal shelter!" and drove away from the park. After that Isabella and all of the Fireside Girls began to continue the party by sharing the large cake to themselves and the guests, Candace was one of the first ones. And of course, they were dancing with the music while waiting! While that was happening, Phineas approached the man, being unaware that he's his own pet Perry the Platypus. "Mister," Phineas asked. The man turned his head towards Phineas. Then the little boy asked. "Are you Perseus with teal hair?" The man who's actually a platypus has no clue who Perseus is. "Huh?" was uttered from his mouth. "Perseus Papadakis, the one who created the blueprints for the Reverse Ray you're holding! We even put a picture of him at the bottom as a homage." The man checked the bottom of the gadget, and he saw a face of a man quite similar to Phineas. After its examination he examined himself through a mirror, realizing that he had shared a resemblance to the face. "Well," the man admitted but still with doubt. "I guess I am." "Cool!" Phineas shouted at amazement. "Us Phineas and Ferb would like to thank you for inspiring us to make this machine. If it weren't for you, the Fireside Girls' Welcoming Party would have been cancelled." Looking at the party, Perry did think that he deserves that gratitude, somehow. "Now if you would excuse me I would like to keep the Reverse Ray with me." Perry said. "Sure," Phineas agreed. After that he faced Ferb, and Ferb said, "Well, the one with the original ideas will eventually get what they deserve." Phineas answered, "That's is very true, Ferb." After they're done with their mini conversation, they wanted to approach the man, but he disappeared. With no trace. "Hey, where is the fedora wearing man?" Phineas asked. Right after that question, Mom arrived with the car. She intended to pick Candace, Phineas, and Ferb up in Candace's request. Then she walked toward Candace who had just recieved her cake and inquired, "So Candace, wheres this 'ray' you're talking about?" After Candace's first bite, which was of course, very good, she uttered, "Oh yeah! Follow me, Mom!" Candace held Mom's hand and dragged her to Phineas and Ferb. "Phineas and Ferb!" Candace yelled. "Where's the ray?" Phineas answered, "Perseus Papadakis took it." "What!?" Candace inquired while in shock. "The man in the trench coat." Phineas explained. "Perseus?" Mom doubted. "You must be imagining things. He's already dead. Now come one, get in the car." After that Mom and the failed Candace (you can imagine what her face looks like, she was in deep shock as usual) walked away to the park. The scene zoomed to Phineas and Ferb, with an eerie sound as something strange had happened. "If Perseus is dead," Phineas stated. "Who is he?" Meanwhile, Perry was found hiding behind a tree. He asked to himself, "Am I really Perseus Papadakis?" After that, he shot himself with the Reverse Ray, turning back into a platypus. Still wearing the fedora, he used a hidden door on the tree arriving, as we could speculate, to his lair. Category:Fanon Works Category:Lala's Pages Category:Stories Category:Fireside Girls Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Perry the Platypus